Un Nuevo Comienzo
by klaryssa
Summary: En 1886 Bella es raptada de su fiesta de compromiso por tres hombres, pero Carlisle la salva convirtiéndola en vampiro, 30 años después se mudan a Chicago donde conocen a la familia Masen justo antes de que golpee la gripe española.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Primero me presentaré, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y nací en San Francisco California en 1867, lo se fue hace mucho verdad?, en 1916 se supondría tendría 49 años mas no fue así, ya que nunca podría llegar a madurar de tal manera, en 1886 cuando tenía exactamente 19 años cambie de forma total e irrevocable para siempre. Tenía una vida perfecta dentro de los estándares de la época, mi familia era adinerada y una de las más importantes de la región, mi padre Charlie Swan era el gerente del banco de california, mi madre René de Swan gozaba de la alta sociedad lo cual la hacía muy feliz, tenía un hermano mayor Paul el cual era guapo y heredero de una gran fortuna el sueño de cada chica, solo que él debía mantener mensualmente a sus hermanas aunque estuvieran casadas lo cual no era mucho del agrado de las chicas pero igual lo manejaban; también tenía tres hermanas menores Roxi, Savannah y Genevive todos nos llevábamos bien aunque nuestra madre se esforzaba con sus comentarios y en que ese no fuera el caso.

Yo era una joven deseada por todos y debo reconocer que no era en vano ya que en realidad era bastante guapa, tenía el cabello largo a la cintura en provocativas ondas, mi piel era blanca como el marfil la cual contrarrestaba con mi cabello negro, tenía unos ojos marrón chocolate que con maquillaje pasaban como negros, unos labios carnosos y rojos naturales, ya que no me gustaba usar labial, era de una estatura de 1.66 lo que no me impedía usar zapatos altos, mi padre siempre me regalaba unos vestidos hermosos que se ceñían a mi figura que debo reconocer no era fácil de obviar, tenía una pequeña cintura y unas curvas pronunciadas las cuales heredo Genevive, mi madre siempre demostró preferencia por mí, ya que con mi físico podía atarme a una familia mucho más poderosa que la nuestra, y esos comentarios muchas veces afectaban a mis hermanas, sin embargo, nosotras nunca dejamos que nos afectaran en realidad. René también mostraba cierto interés en Genevive pero aún era muy chica así que por el momento se enfocó en mí. Yo ya tenía 19 años y debería estar casada pero ese no era el caso, ya que mi madre busco al mejor dentro de los mejores, por fin organizaron mi compromiso con el hijo del dueño de la mitad de new york, llevaba un vestido vino tinto y de encaje negro ceñido en mi cintura con un corsé, de mangas estrechas hasta los codos donde se ampliaban notablemente hasta mis muñecas, el corsé elevaba mis pechos notablemente y era difícil apartar la vista de ellos, el vestido bajaba hasta mis tobillos era ajustado hasta mi cintura y luego hacia un perfecto grande circulo de mi cintura a los pies debido a las enaguas de la época, que eran como una falda en forma de campana grande de algún material que no conocía realmente, llevaba mi cabello sujeto en mi cabeza con pinzas y lazos de color vino tinto de una manera perfecta y armoniosa que me daban un toque de realeza, mis zapatos eran hermosos traídos directamente desde Paris daban el toque final a mi indumentaria.

Toda mi familia salió conmigo hacia la mansión de los Queens - mi futura familia- la celebración fue hermosa y mi prometido Oliver era encantador pero no había amor, igual en esta época eso no importaba mucho pensé que con el tiempo algo podría llegar a nacer, total el me veneraba como a una diosa del olimpo. A eso de las 10:00 pm decidí salir un rato fuera de la mansión para tomar aire y descansar de las miradas lascivas de los hombres presentes – exceptuando a mi padre y mi hermano- , la cual sería la peor decisión que alguna vez haya tomado – solo que en el momento no le vi nada de malo- llevaba recorrido una cuadra cuando tres hombres salieron de la nada cada uno de ellos llevaba una daga en su mano, quise darme la vuelta y correr de regreso pero cuando lo iba hacer uno de ellos me tomo por detrás tapo mi boca con su mano y me llevo a un pequeño bosque. Eran fuertes y mucho más grandes que yo así que empezaron a tocarme y cuando me resistía me golpeaban fuertemente, decían repetidamente que era "_condenadamente hermosa_" –allí me di cuenta que la belleza era una maldición- ; justo cuando uno de ellos iba a tomar mi virginal posesión apareció un hombre alto de cabellos de oro, en el momento no pude distinguir de quien se trataba ya que estaba oscuro solo pude distinguir su rubia cabellera, cuando los atacantes lo vieron entraron en pánico no comprendí su razón ya que ellos eran tres y el solo uno, pero estaba muy adolorida por los golpes como para importarme o forzarme a comprenderlo, debido al miedo uno de los atacantes enterró su daga en mi vientre el dolor fue punzante y creciente no pude distinguir más, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente pude ahora reconocer al hombre que me había salvado era el doctor Carlisle Cullen, el cual se había mudado a la ciudad hace unos meses y trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad en el turno nocturno, el me miro de una manera tan paternal que ni siquiera mi padre me había llegado a mirar así, con suma delicadeza me levanto la cabeza y la apoyó en su regazo y me dijo al oído suavemente – _siento mucho lo ocurrido Bella_, que era como me gustaba que me llamaran- con sus manos y sin intensiones malas algunas metió mis pechos en el vestido nuevamente luego siguió examinándome mi conciencia se iba y mis ojos se cerraban con ella no pude pensar en nada y abarse esa inconciencia que ofrecía cierto alivio, creo haberle escuchado "_ya has perdido demasiada sangre_", luego sentí que volaba y el viento cortaba mi piel, volví a la inconciencia para luego salir de ella cuando sentí que me quemaba.


	2. Chicago 1916

**CHICAGO 1916**

Cuando desperté tres días después de sentir que moría abrazada Carlisle estaba allí, me explico todo nuevamente ya que mientras me quemaba no le prestaba mucha atención a sus explicaciones.

Estaba estática mientras él continuaba con su relato ya que debo admitir que lo que decía parecía locura, pero cuando fui comprobando por mí misma que era cierto lo que decía deje de sentir emoción alguna estaba en una especie de shock; como él decía mis sentidos estaban intensificados como ningún humano podría desarrollarlos nunca, mi piel era dura como el mármol, mas blanca de lo que alguna vez fue, y según decía él era helada para los humanos, yo no la sentía así la sentía de una temperatura normal y agradable aunque era extraño sentir algo tan duro y suave al mismo tiempo ya que era como el satén, cuando dijo la palabra VAMPIRO quise llorar y matarme al mismo tiempo, ya que yo sería incapaz de matar a alguien y hasta donde sabia los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre humana, así que cuando le dije a Carlisle que yo sería incapaz de alimentarme de humanos y que mejor me dejaría morir de hambre sonrió un poco, enarque una ceja un tanto disgustada como podía reírse de aquello? Pero simplemente me explico que no se había equivocado conmigo, ya que él tampoco era capaz de lastimar a los humanos que incluso era doctor para salvarlos – lo cual era bastante extraño dentro de lo extraño "un vampiro doctor" por Dios que seguiría ahora?- me aclaro que él se alimentaba de animales, que era viable y que llevaba subsistiendo de esta manera varios siglos lo cual me tranquilizo bastante, también dijo que no era el único, que había otro clan los Denali que Vivian en Pensilvania los cuales subsistían igualmente con sangre de animal.

No sabía realmente como sentirme al respecto de todo esto, lo único que tenía claro era que no odiaba a Carlisle por el contrario el me daba una luz de esperanza para seguir adelante, pero no me sentía conforme con lo que era sentía que era un Demonio y que había perdido mi alma, pero esto no se lo dije a Carlisle él no tenía que sufrir conmigo y mucho menos sentirse mal por haberme cambiado, era una muy buena persona y no merecía hacerlo sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, pues el solamente actuó con buenas intenciones. Luego me observe en un espejo y encontré a la más bella criatura jamás vista, si antes deslumbraba ahora hipnotizaba, nunca fui particularmente vanidosa pero no pude ocultar una sonrisa cuando vi mi reflejo, Carlisle tampoco pudo.

-Te ves hermosa debo admitirlo- dijo Carlisle

-gracias- dije tímidamente.

-y ahora qué?- le pregunte.

-a que te refieres?-

-bueno que paso con mi familia?, saben lo que ocurrió?, me creen muerta?

-bueno tu familia y todos creen que estas muerta, ya que encontraron partes de tu vestuario tirados en el suelo, sangre en gran cantidad, aunque no saben el paradero de tu cuerpo.

-oh- fue todo lo que pude agregar.

-ya han pasado tres días y hoy se arreglará tu sepelio conmemorativo- Carlisle bajo la mirada y susurro- no sabes cuánto lo siento-

Corrí abrazarlo, por alguna razón lo quería como a un padre – no lo sientas, te lo agradezco evitaste que esos salvajes profanaran mi cuerpo – acto seguido le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que lo quería como a un padre.

-Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras, yo también te quiero como a una hija- y beso mi frente – pero ahora dime, es que no estas sedienta?

Ahora que lo menciono note un dolor intenso en mi garganta que llameaba violentamente, me llevo a un bosque cercano y cazamos, resulta que tus habilidades humanas se intensifican con la conversión así que si de humana era bastante elegante -gracias a mi madre y sus clases de etiqueta, para conseguir marido- ahora mis movimientos tenían una sincronía perfecta y la caza no era la excepción. Cuando encontramos unos humanos nos dimos cuenta de que tenía un sobrenatural autocontrol – yo lo relacione a la convivencia con cuatro hermanos- Carlisle pensó que ese era mi don o poder; Pero cuando fuimos a Pensilvania donde Vivian unos familiares de Carlisle los Denali –en realidad no eran familiares pero se consideraban como tal- nos dimos cuenta de que ese no era mi don.

Primero déjenme hablarles de esta familia extendida de Carlisle que ahora también era mi familia extendida, la cual estaba conformada por: Tanya-que era alta y hermosa, con cabellos a media espalda con definidos rizos rubio-rojizos.- Kate – era rubia lacia de perfectas facciones.- Irina – tenía una cabellera rubia larga y ondulada más bonita que Kate pero no tanto como Tanya.- Carmen – era española de cabello negro ondulado y de esencia gitana.- y Eleazar- que era alto, de cabello negro corto, y facciones simétricas.- Las tres primeras eran hermanas de sangre de descendencia Rusa, ahora incluso si te detenías a escucharlas podías distinguir un poco aquel acento tan particular.

Resulta que entre los vampiros hay algunos que tienen facultades especiales y diferentes no hay ningún don que se repita, Carlisle no tenía ninguno pero entre al clan Denali solo Kate y Eleazar tenían dones más allá de su naturaleza por ejemplo Kate poseía un don de ataque, podía hacer que te retorcieras del dolor gracias a una corriente eléctrica que proyectaba por sus manos y cuando te tocaba según dicen el dolor era intenso. Eleazar podía saber que don tenías con tan solo verte, y no solo funcionaba con vampiros sino también con humanos con ellos era un poco más difícil pero igual podía deducir y en casos específicos asegurar que don tendrían al convertirse, así que fue el cuándo me vio quien dijo que mi don no era el autocontrol sino que era un escudo, el cual era un tipo de don enteramente defensivo, este don cubría mi mente de todos los dones de los vampiros que trabajaban sobre la mente como Kate la cual su corriente era solamente un engaño de la mente uno muy bueno pero que conmigo no surgía efecto.

Con los Denali me llevaba bastante bien y me aceptaron muy fácilmente me consideraron familia desde el primer momento, con la que mejor me llevaba era con Kate éramos como hermanas y que estaba acostumbradas a tenerlas me hacían mucha falta, Kate ayudo a llenar ese vacío, ella me entendía nos conectamos de una manera especial y aunque parezca imposible en pocos días aprendió a conocerme y a leerme, a ella no le pude ocultar como realmente me sentía con esta transformación la cual me aconsejó que hablara con Carlisle. Con Irina me llevaba bien y me trataba con cariño y agrado, Tanya era otro asunto, nos tratábamos bien pero ella siempre tenía comentarios despectivos sobre mí, cuando llegue con ellos les conté la historia de mi vida así que Tanya solía decir que era una niña rica que no sabía hacer nada, que solo era bonita y nada más, creo que lo que realmente le afectaba era justo eso que era más bonita que ella. Carmen y Eleazar me trataban como a una sobrina y los 2 meses ya les decía tíos, nos quedamos en Pensilvania exactamente 18 meses mientras mis ojos pasaban del color rojo carmesí propios de los vampiros a dorados que era el color que adoptaban los de la dieta "vegetariana" ósea los que nos alimentábamos de sangre animal, ese era nuestro chiste privado.

Justo antes de irnos decidí hablar con Carlisle, seguir el consejo de Kate y contarle como me sentía realmente con todo esto, así que lo invite a cazar para tener fuerza en la mudanza con humanos aunque ninguno tenía ningún problema con eso. Después de haber cazado unos cantos ciervos decidí que era el momento de hablar así que empecé.

-Carlisle…..tengo algo que decirte.

-dime Bella.-me dijo con tono natural.

-es algo que he tenido que decirte desde que desperté en esta nueva vida…solo que no lo hice porque no quiero que te sientas culpable de ninguna forma.

-ok Bella me asustas que pasa? Anda dime no tienes por qué tener dificultad alguna en contarme tus sentimientos.

-tienes razón padre. Solo lo diré y ya.

-dale-contesto con preocupación en su mirada, y me sentí culpable por ello.

-mira lo que pasa es esto…Yo siento que…yo…hammm…..pues….yo…

-Bella me asustas que sucede?

-desde que me transformaste, mejor dicho desde que desperté y me dijiste que era un vampiro, yo he sentido que he perdido mi alma, que soy un monstruo, yo…no me siento cómoda conmigo misma.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento para luego mírame a los ojos y decirme.

-Bella yo siento mucho que te sientas de esta manera, eres mi hija y te amo y deseo lo mejor para ti, lo único que te puedo decir es que yo sí creo firmemente que tenemos un alma en especial tu hija, ya que siempre te preocupas por no dañar a los humanos ni los sentimientos de tu familia, cielo piensa un "monstruo sin alma" no podría hacer esas diferencias ni mucho menos tomar la decisión correcta, por favor medítalo y sabes que puedes hablarme del temas las veces que quieras y necesites.

Acto seguido se me acerco me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un beso en la frente.

-padre no sabes cuánto te quiero, en verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y prometo meditarlas.

-esa es mi chica- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente salimos de Pensilvania fuimos a otros lugares cubiertos donde casi no hacia sol, ya que los vampiros bajo el solo en vez de morir abrazados como se piensa destellamos fuertemente, algo difícil de ignorar para un humano. Carlisle trabajaba como doctor en el hospital del pueblo o de la ciudad donde nos encontráramos y yo me hacía pasar como su pequeña hermana, nuestros padres habían muerto y el cuidaba de mí. Así transcurrieron 30 años y fue momento de mudarnos otra vez. Cada día de gracias lo pasábamos con nuestra familia los Denali por lo que nunca perdimos contacto entre nosotros.

Era 1916 un hermoso año, yo aún no podía sentirme en paz conmigo misma pero por lo menos pude aprender a vivir felizmente, con un padre maravilloso una hermana –Kate- primas y tíos era relativamente feliz y eso hacia feliz a mi padre igualmente. Decidimos mudarnos a Chicago y este no era el lugar más nublado conocido (nótese el sarcasmo) pero él dijo que estaríamos bien y que era un lugar hermoso que me encantaría y así fue.

Llegamos a una casa grande de dos plantas con piso de madera grandes ventanales y oculta en un pequeño bosquecito que estaba en la zona, mas no era alejada del pueblo solo a unas dos cuadras de los caseríos, Carlisle decidió trabajar en el hospital en los turnos de la noche y yo me quedaba en casa todo el día y toda la noche lo cual era muy aburrido, mi padre sugirió que fuera a la escuela de señoritas para entretenerme u poco pero yo estaba cansada de clases de etiqueta y cocina, con las de me época tuve suficiente gracias pero no necesitaba más. Estaba en el piso de abajo desempacando todavía y organizando ya que había decidido hacerlo a velocidad humana para no quedar libre tan pronto, Carlisle estaba en el piso de arriba en su habitación organizando igualmente sus cosas personales, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Estaba tan entretenida en lo que hacía que no me di cuenta hasta que sonó la puerta, deje lo que hacía y fui abrir para ver de quien se trataba pero antes de hacerlo me asome al espejo para ver que tal estaba – mi madre siempre decía que era mal visto atender visita desarreglado- tenía el cabello recogido elegantemente, Carmen me había enseñado como hacerlo dado que en mi vida como humana tenia siempre a alguien que lo hacía por mí, un hermoso vestido azul cielo hasta mis pantorrillas estrecho en mi cintura y pecho y ancho en mis caderas lo cual resaltaba mi curvilínea figura, unos zapatos delicados igualmente azul cielo de correas pequeñas y elegantes y tacón un poco alto y delgado. Como estaba presentable fui directamente abrir la puerta la cual ya habían llamado dos veces. Y ahí estaban, eran dos personas muy guapas debo decirlo pero humanos debo recalcar, aparentemente se trataban de madre e hijo, ambos tenían unos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-buenos días puedo ayudarles?- dije cortésmente (gracias al cielo hoy era uno de esos pocos días nublados)

-buenas tardes- dijo la señora. – mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen y él es mi hijo Edward Masen.- dijo señalando al joven a su lado de cabello cobrizo, sonrisa angelical, ojos hechiceros los cuales no alejaba de mi rostro.


	3. Los Masen

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE**** Stephanie Meyer ****Y LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PORFA ENVIENMELA EN LOS REVIEWS. ESTA HISTORIA NO ES SOLO MIA ES DE TODOS JEJEJEJE ADIOS MIL BESOS Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME ESCRIBEN MENSAJES NO SABEN LO ALENTADOR QUE ES ESO.**

_-buenos días puedo ayudarles?- dije cortésmente (gracias al cielo hoy era uno de esos pocos días nublados)_

_-buenas tardes- dijo la señora. – mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen y él es mi hijo Edward Masen.- dijo señalando al joven a su lado de cabello cobrizo, sonrisa angelical, ojos hechiceros los cuales no alejaba de mi rostro. _

**LOS MASEN**

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Isabella Cullen- dije sin poder apartar la vista tampoco del joven de cabello cobrizo llamado Edward.

Al parecer la señora lo noto ya que se aclaró la garganta, apenada la mire nuevamente, ella llevaba una canasta con víveres pude ver y oler claramente que habían uvas, panes, vino tinto, atún y unas galletitas de avena.

-Buenas tardes, vivo a dos cuadras bajando pasando el parque- (dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa amable.)- solo queríamos darles la bienvenida al vecindario.- dijo ofreciéndome la canasta.

- Oh, es muy amable de su parte, desean pasar? – dije mientras tomaba la canasta.

-¿No será un problema? – pregunto gentilmente Elizabeth.

-Por supuesto que no es un problema, adelante sigan- (me retire de la entrada he hice gesto de que siguieran si abandonar la puerta) –Perdonen el desorden es que aún no termino de desempacar- dije mientras con un pie corría una caja del salón.

-No por favor no te preocupes, es totalmente entendible debimos haber venido en otro momento.

- Oh no tranquila, por favor tomen asiento.- dije mientras señalaba el gran sofá blanco que compramos al mudarnos.

-Gracias, es un sofá muy lindo, y una casa realmente hermosa –dijo mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

-Gracias, lo escogí yo misma – señale el sofá

-Entonces tienes un excelente gusto querida. – y me ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

-Es usted muy amable – dije mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ellos; Carlisle había escuchado la llegada así que decidió bajar a saludar, justo cuando llegaba a la base de la escalera la cual se veía sin ninguna dificultad, saludo en voz alta a la familia Masen mientras les brindaba una sonrisa cálida típicas de él.

Al llegar justo frente a ellos los saludo de mano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, - por favor tomen asiento – dijo Carlisle en tono amable.

-muchas gracias, mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen y él es mi hijo Edward Masen somos vecinos y venimos a darle la bienvenida al barrio-

-Oh muchas gracias señora masen no debió haberse molestado-

-No fue ninguna molestia, tranquilo- Elizabeth mantenía una mirada y sonrisa cálida mientras su hijo no quitaba su mirada de mí, y yo debo decir que algo de él me llamaba la atención y eso era algo que no debía permitir ya que los humanos son poco duraderos.

-Quieren té – les pregunte, es lo acostumbrado entre humanos.

-Gracias no será molestia?-

-Para nada ya vuelvo- fui a la cocina e hice té para los cuatro ya que era extraño que no los acompañáramos, la comida tenía un sabor a tierra para nosotros pero habíamos practicado el no hacer caras para cuando tuviéramos que hacerlo frente a humanos. Volví a la sala con la bandeja y los tés Carlisle me miraba con un poco de pereza en los ojos al notar que también tendría que beber mientras yo ocultaba una sonrisa por su mirada.

Carlisle y Elizabeth platicaban amenamente y pude notar que Carlisle y Edward tenían una energía especial ya que se entendían perfectamente en todo y hasta con solo mirasen se comunicaban, eso me pareció extraño dado que Carlisle nunca se comunicaba con ningún humano de esa manera.

La conversación avanzo unos minutos más y los Masen se despidieron y marcharon de casa.

Que gente más encantadora ¿verdad Bella?

Si la verdad lo son y al parecer te cayeron muy bien verdad?

Si, son realmente agradables y sinceros, bueno que me iré ya a trabajar es tarde adiós pequeña cuídate.

Lo hare recuerda soy vampiro no me pasara nada.

Soy tu padre y siempre me preocupo pequeña adiós- y me dio un beso en la frente-

Si padre lo se adiós, entonces cuídate tú también -lo escuche reírse al salir.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita de los Masen a casa, y yo ya había desempacado todo y organizado todo en su sitio, y la verdad ahora estaba bastante desocupada así que decidí salir de compras total tenía muy buen dinero y hoy afortunadamente era uno de los pocos días totalmente nublados de chicago, me puse un hermoso vestido negro de encaje ceñido al cuerpo hasta la pantorrilla de mangas cortas y unos zapatos delicados de tacón negros a juego, mi cabello iba elegantemente recogido en mi nuca.

Tome un pequeño bolso negro a juego y metí bastante dinero en el, le pregunte a Carlisle si quería acompañarme pero hoy estaba sumergido en uno de sus libros y lo quería acabar antes de su turno así que Salí sola de casa aventurándome en compra de algo que pudiera hacerme los días más llevaderos.

El pueblo era muy lindo y la gente iba elegantemente vestida y se saludaban los unos a los otros, yo era una desconocida para ellos pero todos sabían quién era yo y me miran expectantes ya que casi nadie me había visto antes, fue realmente incomodo como todos se hacían a los lados para que yo pasara y se me quedaban viendo algunos más lanzados me saludaban a lo que yo gentilmente les respondía. Los hombres no disimulaban sus pensamientos más pecaminosos hacia mí y bueno debo reconocer en parte ser un poco culpable ya que decidí ponerme este vestido que marcaba todas mis muy generosas curvas, si mi madre pudiera verme justo ahora se sentiría bastante orgullosa de que detuviera el tráfico del pueblo, pero decidí seguir adelante como si no pudiera oír lo que todos murmuraban.

Encontré una hermosa tienda de instrumentos musicales que llamo mi atención así que decidí entrar, una campanilla en el techo que sonaba cuando la puerta la tocaba al abrirse anuncio mi llegada, todos voltearon a ver y mis ojos captaron esa mirada que me perseguía desde hacía semanas unos ojos verdes esmeraldas en un rostro perfecto entre los humanos el cual se ilumino con una sonrisa al verme, pude ver que estaba acompañado por su madre y un señor que imagine podría ser su padre, camine dentro de la tienda y un joven que se notó bastante agitado a mi lado me recibió, cuando el joven por fin pudo pronunciar palabra Elizabeth se acercó a mí con su familia.

Isabella querida como has estado- saludo una amable Elizabeth

Bien señora Masen muchas gracias por preguntar y usted ¿cómo se encuentra?

Oh muy bien querida, pero dime Elizabeth no señora Masen.

Tratare es que es un poco difícil para mí jaja

Es una joven bien educada dijo el señor que la acompañaba- pero permítame presentarme soy el señor Edward Masen el esposo de Elizabeth y por supuesto el padre de Edward. – el cual me regalo otra sonrisa cuando lo vi a la cual le respondí; el señor Masen me extendió su mano como forma de saludo-

Un placer conocerlo señor Masen, soy Isabella Cullen

El placer es todo mío- y beso el dorso de mi mano-

Es usted un caballero- dije mientras me regreso la mano-

Y Bella querida que haces aquí? – me pregunto Elizabeth con una sonrisa

He venido a buscar algo que me ayude con mi soledad aquí- dije con una sonrisa

Bueno una joven tan hermosa y elegante como usted solo está sola si así lo desea- dijo muy amablemente el señor Masen.

En eso tiene usted razón – conteste cortésmente- prefiero la soledad que las amistades solo por atención

La entiendo completamente nada más vea como todos la miran – dijo el señor Masen con el ceño fruncido.

Oh está bien ya me he acostumbrado

Oh pero que descortés hemos sido usted debe estar apurada por favor siga con sus compras, nosotros solo hemos venido por un regalo para la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos en su cumpleaños- dijo el señor Masen

Tranquilos no me ralentizan para nada a veces es bueno hablar con alguien más que mi hermano jajaja- dije con una sonrisa

Bueno señorita Cullen si es así mi hijo podría ayudarle en eso es un buen hablador aunque ahora no lo ha demostrado mucho jajaja- dijo el señor Masen a lo cual Edward se sonrojo fue tan adorable

Ya lo creo señor Masen y le di una sonrisa a Edward la cual respondió y su corazón acelero.

Hasta luego familia Masen que tengan un lindo día- me despedí con una sonrisa cortes y una última mirada a aquellos orbes verdes del muchacho.

Fui en busca del vendedor para que me ayudara a escoger algo apropiado, mientras el joven me atendía pude escuchar lo que la familia Masen hablaba, el señor Masen decía que era la joven más hermosa que había visto, que pertenecía a una buena familia y tenía mucha clase y elegancia, Elizabeth por su parte decía que era muy madura para mi edad y que era una joven muy educada, Edward solo me miraba y asentía a cada cosa que ellos decían de mí, hasta que el señor Masen le dijo – hijo que esperas cortéjala antes de que alguien más se te adelante- Elizabeth asintió y le dijo a su hijo – Esa es la que quiero como nuera-

Yo solo pude sentirme mal porque sabía que eso nunca podría pasar, bueno nunca en una buena manera para Edward, así que me dedique al joven que me atendía y nada más.

Encontré un hermoso piano de cola blanco, me enamore de el con solo verlo, era buena en el piano pero mucho mejor con el Chelo era una lástima que aquí ya no tuvieran más así que acaricie el piano y me hipnotice por él, pude ver con mi visión periférica como Edward me observaba como si yo fuera lo que siempre espero, la otra mitad de él, opte por no mirarlo más y seguir admirando el piano, toque unas pocas notas de una melodía triste, el piano sonó perfectamente en toda la tienda y todos se me quedaron viéndome al tocar, me levante y di la dirección al vendedor lo compre y Salí de allí, ya no soportaba más miradas a la cuadra Edward me alcanzo y me sonrió nuevamente, me tenía obnubilada ese muchacho y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

-Hola de nuevo – me dijo

-Hola le respondí dulcemente

-No sabía que tocaras el piano tan bien- dijo con una media sonrisa que de haber tenido pulso me lo habría detenido-

-Solo un poco la verdad se me da mejor el Chelo, pero allí no había ninguno.

-Wou tocas más de un instrumento eres perfecta- esto último lo dijo más para el mismo, pero no pude evitar escucharlo

-Créeme Edward soy todo menos perfecta, la verdad me encuentro muy lejos de ser siquiera aceptable.

- Escuchaste eso? – me pregunto con algo de vergüenza y asombro

- Ha si y debo irme ya mi hermano se preocupara adiós Edward- dije y Salí caminando mas rápido.

- Espera dijo, déjame acompañarte a casa- me dijo con amor en su mirada creí ver.

No eso no me podía pasar a mí, no enamorarme de un humano NO.

-Gracias joven Masen pero no gracias- le dije cortante y enfatizando su apellido, lo cual me dolió en el alma porque una parte de mi quería que me acompañara quería que se quedara en mi vida por siempre, pero eso era algo que jamás podría pasar-

-Porque pregunto el aludido por mi comportamiento.

-Porque es lo mejor-Le dije seriamente sosteniendo su mirada-

Aléjese de mi joven Masen es lo mejor.

Lo mejor para quién? Pregunto con dolor en la mirada.

Para usted, siempre para usted. – le respondí claramente y separando cada palabra, eso me dolió profundamente ya que se cause dolor y eso era lo último que quería hacer, fui rápido a casa necesitaba a mi padre, necesitaba llorar pero no podía hacerlo deseaba tantos ser humana pero tampoco podía serlo.

Al llegar a casa cerré la puerta tras de mí y llame en voz alta y ahogada a Carlisle- PADRE- grite ahogándome en mis sollozos secos y cada vez más fuertes.

-Hija- llamo mi padre consternado acercándose a mí para abrazarme

-Dime que ha pasado hija? ¿Alguien te hirió?, ¿te lastimaron?

-No padre yo fui la que herí y lastime y me duele no sabes cuánto duele padre duele.

-¿Como que lastimaste? ¿A un humano?

-Si padre al mejor

-¿Qué hija porque?

-No en la forma en la que crees no como vampiro como mujer- y volví a sollozar, mi padre cada vez estaba más perdido y pedía una explicación-

Le explique lentamente lo que había pasado, aun nos encontrábamos en el suelo de la entrada, el solo escucho pacientemente lo que había sucedido y al final solo pregunto aunque sonó mas como una afirmación.

-¿te enamoraste de él verdad hija?

Yo solo pude asentir en su pecho entre sollozos, el me abrazo más fuerte me cargo y llevo hasta su alcoba me recostó en su cama y se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo y dejo sollozar todo lo que quisiera total ni el en ese momento tenía palabras para mí.

**SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO ME ENCONTRABA EN PARCIALES FINALES, AHORA SI SEGUIRE SUBIENDO MAS SEGUIDO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO EN GENERAL LA HISTORIA BESOOS! Y RECUERDEN DEJEN SUS IDEAS EN LOS REVIEWS ADIOS LA QUEIRO Y MUCHOS BESOS! XOXO!**


	4. La gripe española

**LA GRIPE ESPAÑOLA**

Ya había transcurrido un año y tres meses desde nuestra llegada a chicago, el tiempo pasa rápido para algunos, pero realmente lento para aquellos a los que cada hora les quema el alma.

Con la familia Masen el trato era cordial, en ningún momento alguno de ellos me hizo un desprecio ni siquiera Edward, mi Edward, el tomo un poco de distancia de mí después de lo sucedido mas no se alejó completamente aún recuerdo el día en que el señor Masen nos a Carlisle y a mí a una cena en su casa.

_**Flashback::**_

¿Bella podemos hablar?- me dijo Edward serio.

Claro dime- espete seria y distante aunque dolía demasiado el ser distante.

Vamos afuera ¿sí?- dijo mientras me mostraba el camino hacia su jardín.

Bueno dime que quieres- le dije fría mientras me sentaba en el columpio de madera del jardín, el tomo asiento en un tronco en el suelo justo en frente.

Estas hermosa, si me permites decirlo- dijo sonrojándose y detallándome puede ver admiración, ¿deseo? Y ¿amor?.

Gracias y bien- estaba tan guapo pero no dije nada ya que no quería ilusionarlo yo no podía ofrecerle nada.

Es que aún tengo dando vueltas en mi cabeza lo que me dijiste el otro día fuera de la tienda de música.

¿Así?

Si, y quiero que sepas que si eres perfecta, es más eres aún más que perfecta, cualquiera estuviera encantado de hacerte su esposa y la madre de sus hijos- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Eso puede ser cierto Edward, pero sería solo eso nunca sería realidad yo no puedo entiéndelo sí?- me había dolido lo que me dijo más de lo que pudiera admitir, porque yo si quería eso, quería ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos pero eso nunca podría ser realidad, y esa verdad me quemo por dentro.

¿Porque dices que nunca podrá ser realidad? Yo me muero por hacerlo contigo, no quiero dejarte ir me entiendes? Me encantas y no es solo eso tengo sentimientos hacia ti Bella.

Yo no puedo- dije verazmente levantándome.

Y tú tienes que olvidarte de dichos sentimientos ok?, yo no te convengo métetelo en tu cabeza Edward- me aleje un poco pero el tomo mi brazo y me hizo detenerme y voltear a mirarlo.

¿Por qué dime porque no puedes?

Yo..….Yo….Yo no puedo tener hijos Edward.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento y vi como su semblante se desfiguro un poco.

-¿Como que no puedes? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que no quieres ser mamá?

- Es que no puedo Edward, biológicamente no puedo, yo nunca podre ser mamá nunca.

- No me importa, adoptaremos o nos quedaremos solos tú y yo.

En ese momento quise abrazarlo, besarlo y ofrecerle una eternidad junto a mí. No lo que yo quería era ser humana y poder tener una familia junto a él pero ninguna podía ser, la última era imposible y la primera, bueno yo no podría condenarlo a esta vida.

Oh Edward eso no puede ser si- en ese momento un sollozo traicionero escapo de mí y el contorsiono su rostro de dolor al oírme- Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, tú te tienes que alejar de mi yo no soy buena para ti.

Yo decidiré eso y eres perfecta para mi Bella que no sientes la electricidad que nos recorre cuando nos tocamos- dijo mientas miraba su mano sobre mi brazo- Vaya Bella estas congelada.

Retire mi mano con brusquedad y le dice mirándolo directo a los ojos – Déjame en paz Masen, no te quiero cerca de mi yo no siento nada por ti entiéndelo!.

Salí rumbo a la casa de nuevo muriéndome por dentro pero era lo mejor para él solo así tendría una vida humana y normal.

Cuando llegue al interior de la casa de los Masen Carlisle se me acerco y dijo en mi oído

– Lo oí todo cariño cuanto lo siento- me dio un beso en la frente.

-Solo sácame de aquí papá si sácame de aquí.

-Lo hare cariño lo hare.

Mi padre se despidió gentilmente y dijo que yo no me he sentido muy bien así que ya nos íbamos, ellos nos despidieron cortésmente y me desearon mejoría, partimos rápido de ahí y cuando llegue a casa hui rápido al bosque corrí y corrí sollozando queriendo arrancar este dolor de mi pecho.

_**FIN FLASHBACK::**_

Después de eso Edward solo me saludaba cortésmente si nos encontrábamos en el pueblo y eso de por si nunca pasaba ya que yo casi nunca salía de la casa solo la pasaba encerrada matándome con mi dolor como mi padre me decía.

Encontré un juego nuevo con la tetera, la llenaba de agua y la ponía al fuego hasta que pitara, luego tapaba la boquilla para no dejar sonar el pitido y lo destapaba dejándolo salir así formaba melodías.

Así llego Abril a Chicago y con él una grave enfermedad, una gripa que denominaron la gripe española ataba de forma rápida y descomunal arruinando todas las defensas de la persona por lo que contraía diferentes enfermedades al mismo tiempo, en pocos días la persona moría.

Chicago dejo de ser lo que era para convertirse rápidamente en un cementerio, casi todos estaban muertos o enfermos un día cuando Carlisle llego me dio la noticia de que el señor Masen estaba muerto, yo solo pude pensar en mi Edward pero no fui a su casa ya no me podía torturar más viéndolo dado que yo tendría que vivir mucho tiempo y el merecía ser feliz fuera de mi recuerdo, todo eso cambio cierta madrugada de Abril.

Estaba arriba reorganizando el estudio de papá, limpiando libro por libro y acomodándolos según genero para mayor comodidad, bueno para que yo me aburriera sin hacer nada, de pronto escuche un ruido sordo como si tiraran abajo la puerta trasera de un gran golpe, deje lo que estaba haciendo y baje a ver de qué se trataba quede atónita con lo que me encontré Carlisle traía en brazos a Edward el cual estaba más pálido que un muerto y respiraba con dificultad luego empezó a retorcerse como si se estuviera quemando, como si estuviera quemando, en mi mente se escuchó un click claro Carlisle lo había mordido no podía creer lo que veía como pudo haberlo hecho?

¿Qué has hecho padre?

Lo que tenía que hacer Bella, ahora dame permiso muévete

Yo me moví y el subió las escaleras dejándolo en una habitación desocupada pero igualmente arreglada al final del pasillo en el segundo piso. Lo puso sobre la cama y el empezó a gritar cada vez más fuerte el veneno ya estaba haciendo efecto.

Ahora si padre explícame esto ¿qué significa esto? – Estaba hablando más fuerte de lo normal pero es que me encontraba al límite de mi misma

Su madre murió, estaba solo Bella y él estaba agonizando ya no había esperanzas para el así como contigo que ya no había esperanzas, además cariño ya podrán estar juntos - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Esa última parte detuvo cualquier pequeña emoción de felicidad, ósea que Carlisle lo había transformado para mi yo era la culpable de que él se fuera a convertir en un monstruo sin alma, era por mí y solo por mí.

Cariño ¿no estas feliz?- pregunto mi padre ¿cómo me podía preguntar eso? ¿estaba loco o qué? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz si él estaba condenado como nosotros a esta vida?

Bella hija, es probable que nosotros si tengamos un alma – me dijo seriamente intuyendo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

¿Padre lo hiciste por mi verdad? ¿lo convertiste por mi?

No hija Elizabeth parecía intuir que algo pasaba con nosotros y que yo tenía el poder de salvarlo me imploro y no me pude negar, ya estaba solo en el mundo y ustedes se aman cariño, como no hacerlo ha?

Salí rápido de ahí y me metí al bosque case toda la noche y la mañana del día siguiente necesitaba pensar es que me sentía tan terriblemente culpable por él, al caer la tarde volví a casa mi padre seguía arriba con Edward entre despacio y pedí perdón a mi padre por haberle hablado de la manera en que lo hice, el como siempre me perdono con facilidad dijo que tenía que arreglare para ir al hospital que me quedara con Edward y yo acepte fui a cambiarme antes de que mi padre se fuera. Me puse un vestido blanco de seda ajustado en los pechos y en la cintura y ancho de mi cadera a las rodillas, tenía manga corta un poco anchita y con cremallera en la parte de atrás en la delantera tenía el cuello en V lago y detrás tenía un metido de la misma tela de forma horizontal así que cubría el escote de la V pero sin embargo mis enormes pechos sobresalían bastante, lo acompañe con unos hermoso zapatos blancos altos con adornos brillantes plateados deje mi cabello suelto en hermosas ondas naturales y Salí de mi habitación.

Carlisle ya se había ido y yo me adentre en la habitación de Edward, una parte de mi quería estar con él y por eso estaba feliz pero la parte racional seguía con culpa por lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Me senté al borde de su cama y el volteo su rostro hacia mí, Tenía en su mirada ¿Amor? Y ¿Deseo? De nuevo no los se eso creí ver, tome su mano entre las mías y le dedique una sonrisa amigable.

Hola – dijo patosamente.

Hola respondí claro y suave

¿Cómo te sientes? – que pregunta más estúpida hice.

No muy bien pero ahora que te veo mejor.

Me alegra ayudar – dije regalándole un tierno beso en su mejilla, sus ojos se ampliaron y tomo mis manos más fuertes con la suya.

Creí que te habías ido ya que solo Carlisle estaba aquí conmigo.

Lo siento es que tuve que salir pero ya estoy acá – le dedique otra sonrisa y bese el dorso de su mano.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh – se quejó- Así que somos vampiros?

Lo siento – dije cuando se quejó - pasara lo prometo y te sentirás mejor, y si somos vampiros aunque tu apenas te estas convirtiendo.

Carlisle me conto todo lo que podré hacer y lo que no, y de tu poder también.

Qué bien ahora trata de relajarte yo estaré aquí.

Carlisle llego a las 4:00 am porque estaba intranquilo por Edward apenas llego yo me retire a una habitación en el primer piso done había un cómodo sofá negro y varios libros me recosté y me puse a leer aunque no estaba muy concentrada solo pensaba en Edward y en cómo me odiaría por ser la culpable de su transformación.

En el segundo piso a eso del medio día un corazón se puso frenético al punto de estallar y supe que había llegado la hora que la conversión llegaba a su fin y no pude sentirme más nerviosa en toda mi vida ¿qué pensaría el de mí?

Esos latidos llegaron a su fin y luego no hubo nada solo silencio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO ESCRIBEN REVIUWS ES NUY ALENTADOR ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO CAPIYULO Y RECUERDEN MANDAR SUS IDEAS XOXO LOS QUIERO!**


	5. Descubriendo sentimientos parte 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**AHÍ VA OTRO CAP ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS PARTE 1**

Me quede petrificada deje de respirar y no movía un solo musculo, escuche como Carlisle le contaba todo de nuevo a Edward.

-Como ya te lo había dicho antes Edward no podemos salir al sol, bueno no cuando haya humanos porque brillamos como diamantes algo nada sutil, no dormimos, no comemos, no nos cansamos, pero los sentimientos los conservamos, y cuando encontramos a una pareja es para siempre, nos alimentamos de sangre, pero Bella y yo solo tomamos sangre animal no nos satisface completamente pero es lo correcto respetamos la vida humana, ya es tu decisión Edward si quieres seguir este estilo de vida y quedarte con nosotros o irte por tu lado y saciar tu sed como prefieras.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, un momento que creí desfallecer, ¿y si se iba?, bueno era lo más normal dado que me debería odiar aunque no estoy segura si ya sabe que fue por mí que ahora era un monstruo.

-Carlisle yo tampoco quiero tomar vidas humanas y si me lo permiten me gustaría formar parte de su familia, ahora estoy solo y no quiero estar solo por la eternidad, además tengo otro motivo.

-Ya me imagino el motivo – Dijo Carlisle entre una sonrisa – Y claro que puedes formar parte de nuestra familia y no sabes cuánto me alegra que no quieras tomar vidas humanas, ya verás que te acoplaras a la sangre animal, ahora vamos a cazar debes estar sediento.

Cuando escuche eso mi corazón muerto volvió a la vida, se quedaría y no solo eso, ese motivo extra que tenia estaba segura de que era Yo, aunque aún no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de culpa porque por lo que pude escuchar el aun no era consciente de que se transformó en ese monstro por mí solo POR MI.

Pasaron varias horas desde que ambos salieron a cazar, yo por mi parte no Salí del cuarto donde me encontraba, por el contrario con lo cobarde que soy puse pestillo a la puerta, como si eso fuera a servirme de algo JA, el reloj del escritorio marco las 6:30 pm y yo aún estaba en el sillón esperando enfrentarme con el amor de mi vida el cual seguramente me odiaría.

El reloj marco las 6:35 pm y la puerta trasera se abrió y ellos entraron en casa, como un acto reflejo deje de respirar y no moví un solo musculo aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, ¿Qué le diría? Aún no había tomado una decisión todas sonabas bobas en mi mente.

Escuche como Edward le preguntaba a Carlisle que había al otro lado de esas puertas corredizas. – es el jardín, anda míralo Bella se ha esmerado mucho en el – respondió Carlisle con una voz divertida. Escuche como el abrió esa puertas y avanzo supongo dado que ya no podía escucharlo, Carlisle camino hasta la habitación donde me encontraba y susurro mi nombre.

-Bella – me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta solo un poco, lo tome del brazo y lo metí en la habitación cerrando con pestillo tras él.

-¿Qué haces hija? Debes salir, ya me voy al hospital y debes quedarte con él.

-¿Qué? – grite susurrando – ¿Estás loco o qué? yo no voy a salir de aquí olvídalo, no vayas hoy por favor papito ¿sí? – suplique haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Lo siento hija pero debo ir y esta actitud es por completo ridícula anda sal ya- estábamos hablando en susurros.

-No puedo, aun no estoy lista para enfrentarlo, debe odiarme.

-Por supuesto que no hija, sabes pregunto por ti y estaba ansioso por llegar para verte. Y sabes también tiene un poder uno muy poderoso – dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál? – no pude evitar mi curiosidad.

-Puede leer las mentes hija ¿no es genial? – que pregunta más idiota, como que genial, no que vergüenza que escuche mis pensamientos, mi cara debió de ser un poema por que inmediatamente agrego – tranquila hija sabes que con tu escudo no podrá leerte tranquila.

-Menos mal ya de por si esto es muy fuerte como para que encima tenga que cargar con mis pensamientos – dije con mi rostro lleno de culpa.

-Deja de reprocharte hija, ya te dije porque lo convertí ahora SAL YA – grito aun susurrando.

-¿Estás loco padre? ahora ve dale esto y que se entretenga hasta que regreses – dije en susurros entregándole el libro que tenía en mis manos.

-Estas loca pequeña, ¿lo sabias? – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa ladina y meneando su cabeza suavemente.

-Si ya lo sé padre, y es una suerte, ahora anda ve – dije empujándolo fuera – A no espera – dije quitándole el libro de las manos y yendo a la biblioteca que había allí y tomando un libro mucho más grande, tal vez el doble del que estaba en sus manos y le dije – Mejor este padre, es más grande – dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como quieras Bella pero algún día tendrás que verlo – dijo dándome un fugaz beso en la frente.

-Si si si lo sé ahora afuera, adiós – dije empujándolo y cerrando con pestillo tras él.

Me senté en el posa manos del gran sillón negro y deje de respirar y de moverme, a lo mejor en una vaga esperanza él no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, suena tonto lo sé pero estoy desesperada.

Afuera Carlisle estaba en la sala, y a los pocos segundos Edward entro de nuevo cerrando las puertas corredizas tras él.

-Es un hermoso jardín Bella tiene un buen gusto – yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Si Bella es muy buena en eso del manejo de la casa, su madre le enseño bien.

-¿su madre? – pregunto Edward

-Ah si ella te lo contara algún día, es su historia no la mía así que es a ella a quien le corresponde contártela si así lo desea. – dijo Carlisle un poco serio creo que recordando a los hombre aquellos que me atacaron.

-Y…. ¿ella dónde está? – pregunto Edward, ahí no! ahora si me moriría que le ira a decir Carlisle?.

-Ella…bueno…..ella…ha…está organizando unas cosa…cuando se desocupe vendrá a verte, así que tranquilo.

-Y toma esto para que te entretengas mientras tanto – dijo dándole el libro.

-Vaya que es…Grande – dijo Edward en una pequeña risa.

-Si lo es así te mantendrás ocupado – dijo Carlisle rápidamente.

-Traducción, ella demorara en venir a verme ¿verdad? – pregunto Edward con un deje de tristeza en su voz – esto rompió mi muerto corazón.

-Ella….está algo ocupada pero tranquilo que ya vendrá – le dijo Carlisle creo poniendo un brazo en su espalda.

-A ella no le gustó mucho que yo me transformara e hiciera parte de su familia ¿verdad?, es eso ¿no? – pregunto Edward más triste que antes.

-No ella no está disgustada Edward, ella… será mejor que la esperes y hables con ella ¿de acuerdo? - le pregunto de repente serio Carlisle.

-Está bien esperare a hablar con ella, ahora vete que se te hace tarde.

-Si ya me voy, te cuidas Edward….y no te preocupes ella no está disgustada contigo no formes películas en tu cabeza promételo.

-Lo prometo esperare a hablar con ella adiós Carlisle.

-Adiós volveré pronto.

Y así Carlisle salió de la casa, yo seguía aun petrificada y Edward se sentó en el sillón de la sala y abrió el libro, el reloj del escritorio ahora marcaba las 12:15 am yo no me moví en todo este tiempo y Edward cada 5 minutos suspiraba o se movía incómodo. De la nada escuche como Edward ponía el libro sobre la mesita de centro y se levantaba del sillón, ahora yo estaba más inmóvil que antes, como si eso fuera posible, empezó a caminar en la dirección donde me encontraba seguramente guiado por mi efluvio, se paró justo en frente de la puerta cerrada donde me encontraba y ahora aunque parezca imposible estaba más petrificada, se quedó allí unos segundos y luego se devolvió. Debía salir enserio debía verlo en gran parte porque me moría por verlo y en otra porque no era justo con él.

Sin embargo mi cuerpo aun no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Cuando el reloj marco la 1:26 am escuche notas hermosas extraídas de mi gran piano de cola blanco situado en el salón bajo las escaleras, como si fuera una alarma mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, volví a respirar y poco a poco me levante del sillón abrí la puerta para salir de allí, camine lentamente llenando mi sistema de su aroma, nunca había sentido un aroma tan delicioso que no sabría ni describir era fuerte, varonil, cítrico, dulce simplemente perfecto. Llegue hasta el salón en sumo silencio incluso más para un vampiro, me recosté en el marco de la puerta y tuve la visión más gloriosa de mi existencia, allí estaba un Dios griego sentado en mi piano tocando notas hermosas y engañándome a mí misma quise pensar que eran solo para mí.

-Ese es mi piano – dije con una voz suave y algo seductora debo reconocer.

Paro abruptamente de tocar y se levantó de un ágil movimiento, wau era tan ágil y elegante aunque no tan elegante como yo, ya que nadie podría superar las interminables horas de las clases de etiqueta de Renné.

-Lo siento – respondió tímidamente y observándome de arriba abajo, creí notar aún más deseo del que notaba cuando era humano, eso me gratifico ya que yo me había esmerado tanto en mi arreglo con este hermoso vestido blanco solo para él.

-No adelante continua, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, puedes tocarlo cuando quieras lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias – dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa ladina que me hubiera hecho detener el corazón si el mío no estuviera ya muerto.

-De nada – dije regalándole una sonrisa sincera a ver si por lo menos así no me odiaría tanto.

-Estas hermosa Isabella – dijo serio y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y creo que si aún fuera humano estaría sonrojado, cuanto extrañaba su sonrojo realmente era adorable.

-Gracias, y dime Bella por favor. Sabes extraño tu sonrojo era realmente adorable – se quedó quieto y sonrió un poco y ahora de ser humano estaría totalmente rojo.

-Tocarías algo Bella por favor – dijo señalando el piano. – Desde que tocaste esas pocas notas en la tienda de música he querido oírte tocar una pieza completa ¿me complacerías por favor?

-Claro – dije acercándome al piano, me senté en el banquillo y acaricie las teclas luego me dispuse a tocar _A dream de Debbusy _

-Fue realmente….no tengo palabras….fue….mágico….si mágico Bella fue mágico.

-Gracias Edward- dije en un susurro que alcanzo a oír con sus súper oídos de vampiro.

-No es más que la verdad Bella – arrullo mi nombre con ¿Amor? Claro porque aún no era consciente de que soy la real culpable de su estado de monstro.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que duro minutos u horas no estoy segura, o seria solo mi conciencia que alargo ese momento incómodo. Me levante del banquillo con esa elegancia que me definía y que Carlisle siempre admiraba en mí, decía que era un gusto verme desplazarme porque la elegancia y la sensualidad que trasmitía cada uno de mis movimientos eran realmente cautivantes, decía que era como escuchar _ASSASSIN´S TANGO -JOHN POWELL- _Que esta melodía de tango definía mis movientos, yo solo rodaba mis ojos y no prestaba atención aunque algo de razón tendría ya que hombre y mujeres siempre se quedan viéndome, es que la transformación marca aún más tus rasgos y ese rasgo lo tenía bastante marcado como humana así que como vampiro era algo realmente cautivador y abrumador. Creo que esa era otra de las razones por las cual Tanya no me soportaba mucho.

-Camine hasta las escaleras y él me seguí con su mirada, subí las escaleras lentamente y cuando llegue a la cima Edward me llamo.

-Bella – dijo cariñoso y temeroso.

-Si Edward – conteste volteando a verlo - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú me odias verdad? – su semblante se descompuso de tristeza y puro dolor.

-NO Edward por supuesto que no de donde sacas eso, si yo lo que quiero es que seas feliz que ¿aún no lo entiendes? – le conteste algo enojada como carajos llego a esa conclusión?

-Es que eres confusa y difícil de leer Bella – dijo sorprendido.

-Si mi padre ya me conto de tu don, y no puedes leerme la mente por mi escudo.

-Si Carlisle me dijo que eso pasaría. Bella quiero hablar contigo.

-Ahora no Edward por favor debo aclarar mis ideas antes de hablar contigo solo te pido unos días ¿sí?

-Está bien Bella pero solo unos días.

-Solo unos días – repetí agradecida.

Subí mi habitación me recosté en la cama que había en ella y solo pensé en que le diría el día de mañana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AQUÍ VA OTRO CAP. ME QUEDO MAS LARGO DE LO PREVISTO ASI QUE LO PARTI EN DOS PORFA NO SE ENOJEN POR ESTO SI.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE HAN MANDADO SUS REVIUWS ES REALMENTE ASOMBROSO CUANDO LOS VEO ME ANIMO A ESCRIBIR MAS. EL OTRO CAP YA SERA LA CONVERSACION TAN ESPERADA DE AMBOS Y EN EL SIGUIENTE A ESE ESPEREN UN PEQUEÑO LEMMON FRUTO DE ESTE AMOR SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA POR FA ENVIENMELA AVECES ME CUESTA SABER QUE PONER JEJEJEJEJEJJEJE**

**BUENO ADIOS XOXO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP. Y UN MUY FUERTE AGRADECIMENTO A TODOS USTEDES:**

**Mariees**

**karolay28**

**yuli09**

**katyms13**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**Marieisahale**

**Conejoazul**

**maleja twihard**

**isa-21**

**LAS ADORO ADDIO!**


	6. Descubriendo sentimientos parte 2

_Subí mi habitación me recosté en la cama que había en ella y solo pensé en que le diría el día de mañana._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :_

**DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENYOS PARTE 2**

Aun no llegaba a recrear una buena conversación en mi cabeza, todas salían mal, porque ¿cómo más iban a salir? el me odiaría por donde lo mirara, es que ¿cómo no iba hacerlo? ¡Se convirtió en un monstruo! y por más que Carlisle dijera que fue Elizabeth la que le pidió y bla bla bla, él había tomado la decisión final por mí ¡POR MI! esas dos palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza, y no había forma de sacarlas de allí o de evitar que entraran en primer lugar.

Perdí toda noción del tiempo; para cuando reaccione ya el sol iluminaba Chicago, fue gracias a que mi padre me llamo fuerte para bajar a la sala, Ja ni siquiera había notado su llegada o conversaciones con Edward y eso pudo haberme ayudado, ¿a quién engaño? nada puede ayudarme me odia o me odiara solo cuestión de tiempo.

Baje lentamente a la sala, allí se encontraba Edward sentado en un confidente, mi padre de pie junto a la chimenea donde tenía una visión completa de toda la sala, me senté en la esquina derecha del sofá blanco grande en el que sentó Edward y su madre la vez aquella que nos dieron la bienvenida. Ambos se quedaron viéndome y yo salude a mi padre.

-Buenos días padre, no me di cuenta de tu llegada – le dije mientras acariciaba mi cabello y lo llevaba hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza.

-Buenos días, eso me di cuenta ¿qué cosa ocupo todos tus sentidos?.

-Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, lo siento. – dije esto mientras cruzaba las piernas, el vestido subió un poco y pude ver como Edward se puso tenso ante la visión, eso subió mi ego, no es que yo fuera especialmente vanidosa pero el hecho de que el me encontrara bonita o atractiva me enloquecía.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos. – empezó Carlisle con voz seria - Tomaremos una decisión, y como siempre te hago participe Isabella, ahora como Edward es parte de esta familia las decisiones serán tomadas entre los tres ¿estás de acuerdo? – ambos me miraron fijamente.

-Por supuesto padre es lo correcto, pero dime ¿qué decisión es la que tomaremos?. – pregunte mirándolo fijamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era.

-A donde nos mudaremos, no podemos permitir que alguien vea a Edward, lo más sensato es irnos de aquí así que la pregunta es ¿a dónde?

-A donde ustedes consideren más pertinente, por mí no hay ningún problema. – dijo Edward con voz fuerte, clara, varonil y hermosa, ¡ha me traía loca!

-¿Alguna idea Bella? – me dijo mi padre

-Ha…..Massachusetts?- me había gustado ese lugar cuando era humana.

-Me parece una buena idea – dijo mi padre con una medio sonrisa- Tu abuela ¿verdad? – me pregunto adivinado mis pensamientos.

-Creí que solo Edward podía leer pensamientos – le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Pero los tuyos no – contesto Edward con una sonrisa la cual le devolví.

-Muy graciosos los dos – dijo mi padre – Y Bella lo que pasa es que te conozco solo eso.

-Si los sé – dije sonriéndole.

-Y me imagino que nos quedaremos en tu casa ¿verdad? – me pregunto mi padre.

-Pues me gustaría, aunque debe estar abandonada no la visito hace como 50 años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Edward serio de repente.

-JAJAJAJA muchos – le conteste riendo.

-Pues no los aparentas – me dijo regalándome esa sonrisa ladina que adoraba.

-Gracias caballero. – le respondí con mi sonrisa coqueta la cual hizo estragos en el por lo que pude notar.

-No es más que la verdad dama. – agrego entre sonrisas.

-Bueno veo que está decidido. – hablo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya veía lo que estaba pensando y eso me puso seria de nuevo y ambos lo notaron.

-Están seguros esa casa necesitara limpieza y no cualquier limpieza. – les pregunte seria.

-Si claro adoramos limpiar ¿verdad Edward? – pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Carlisle lo adoramos. – le contesto igual sonriendo divertido.

-Igual creo que será mejor llamar al señor O 'Brian para que busque quien la limpie y la haga habitable. – le dije a mi padre.

-Bien es una buena idea, hoy renuncie al hospital y ya lo llamare así que todos a empacar. – dijo dando una palmada – arriba y abajo empaquen todo. – dijo mientras bajaba al sótano por las cajas.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación y empecé a empacar todo, no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso, cuando mire la ventana el crepúsculo surcaba el cielo, mire el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y marcaba las 6.15 PM. Decidí cambiarme y salir para ayudar a los hombres los cuales no deben de estar realizando el mejor de los trabajos; me puse una blusa negra la cual era un corsé forrado en una seda negra con encajes en los bordes, el corsé era normal de la cintura hasta el busto, en mi caso hasta la mitad, de ahí Asia arriba era solo seda pegada a mi cuerpo, el cuello era alto como el de una capa y de encaje igual negro, bajaba abierto hasta el busto donde empezaba el corsé, tenía mangas largas hasta mis muñecas en la cuales quedaba el encaje, esta blusa me quedaba forrada y el corsé elevaba mis pechos de manera considerable y era algo difícil apartar la mirada de ellos pero era elegante y la adoraba, acompañe el atuendo con una falda verde esmeralda de una tela satinada larga hasta mis tobillos y ancha como una capa, parecía una gitana y la afirme a mi cintura con una correa delgada negra, mis zapatos eran negros abiertos adelante donde se asomaban solo tres dedos y de tacón alto, ate mi cabello elegantemente en dos grandes tirabuzones a la altura de la nuca con una cinta de satén negra echando el cabello a mi lado izquierdo y quede perfecta para salir.

Cuando Salí de mi habitación divise a Edward sentado en la parte superior de las escaleras camine suavemente hasta él y me senté a su lado en las escaleras.

-Hola. – le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola. – me contesto dándome esa sonrisa torcida que se había vuelto mi favorita.

-Así que por esto es que me rechazabas ¿verdad? – pregunto sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Si me descubriste. – le conteste sonriéndole e imaginando que amaba y que nunca me odiaría.

-Si se destapo el plan. – me dijo en un tono jocoso.

-¿Ya empacaste Edward?

-Nop. - dijo enfatizando la "P"

-Y eso ¿Por qué? Señor rebelde.

-JAJAJA porque no tengo nada que empacar. – me dijo dulcemente en ningún momento resaltando lo obvio.

-Te propongo algo. – le dije divertida con lo que se me había ocurrido.

-Dime, lo más seguro es que lo acepte. – me contesto mirándome fijamente.

-Al caer la madrugada vamos a tu casa, así recoges tu ropa y objetos personales y también algo de tus padres para que así te sea más fácil el poder recordarlos ya que la memoria humana se va desvaneciendo.

-¿Tú recuerdas a los tuyos así? – me pregunto seriamente

-NOP. – dije remarcando la "p" – Yo no pude tener nada de ellos ya que seguían vivos y Carlisle y yo tuvimos que irnos antes de que alguien me viera, así que no pude tener nada de mi vida humana, buena a excepción de este lirio de plata – le mostré el collar que siempre me acompaña era un pequeño lirio de plata que me había regalado mi hermano cuando cumplí los 15 años.

-Es hermoso. – me dijo observándolo de cerca.

-Si me lo regalo mi hermano cuando cumplí 15 años; bueno él nos regaló uno igual a cada hermana cuando cumplimos los respectivos 15, era muy especial ya que todas teníamos uno igual y nunca no lo quitábamos.

-¿Tenías muchos hermanos?

-Éramos 5 hermanos.

-Wau me hubiera encantado tener tantos hermanos, o por lo menos uno. – dio una risa algo nostálgica

-Fui muy afortunada, pero cuando peleábamos era una "GUERRA" ¿te imaginas a 5 discutiendo al mismo tiempo?

-Debió haber sido algo digno de ver. – rio con naturalidad.

-Claro porque no eras tú el que estaba peleando.- reí igual – Pero aun no me respondes ¿vamos o qué?

-Por supuesto yo contigo iría al fin del mundo. – me dijo aquello mirándome fijo a los ojos.

-Entonces a la 1:00 am salimos.- dije seria y mirando para otro lado, ya que él no sabía lo que decía aun desconocía el motivo de Carlisle para transformarlo.

Dicho esto me levante dispuesta a bajar para ayudar a Carlisle en la cocina.

-Estás hermosa. – me dijo Edward suavemente.

-Gracias. – dije volteando para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siempre estas hermosa, eres una mujer muy hermosa y la forma en la que te vistes resalta tus cualidades. – me dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi cara.

-Gracias. – y le sonreí dulcemente.

-Bella lamento que no hayas podido tener nada de tu vida humana.- me dijo con un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

-No te preocupes soy buena dibujando y los he dibujado a todos para recordarlos, también queda mi collar. – dije tomándolo en mis manos. – y la casa que me regalo mi abuela allí sí que hay recuerdos.

-¿Me los contaras?

-Tal vez, si tienes suerte. – dije guiñándole un ojo coquetamente

-Y ¿me mostraras los dibujos de tu familia? Algún día

-Por supuesto, si es que algún día quieres verlos. – le dije mirándolo fijamente

-¿Porque no habría de querer? – me pregunto confuso.

-Se me ocurren varias ideas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pronto sabrás.

-Cuando es pronto Bella.

-Después de ir a tu casa hablaremos lo prometo.

-Bien. – me contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ahora vayamos a ayudar a Carlisle. – apenas lo dije se oyó un estruendo en la cocina.

-Si vamos. - dijo riendo

Bajamos y fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a empacar empaquetamos casi toda la primera planta para cuando el reloj marco la 1:00 am.

-¿Edward vamos? – pregunte en vos alta junto a la puerta.

-Por supuesto. – llego rápidamente a mi lado.

-Tengan cuidado. – nos dijo Carlisle como siempre preocupado.

-Si padre no te preocupes, estaremos bien somos vampiros ¿recuerdas?

-Como sea solo tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos Carlisle descuida. – le dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de mi padre.

Salimos corriendo rápidamente en dirección a su casa, primero me asegure que no hubiera nadie cerca, total la casa quedaba al final de la calle junto a otro pequeño bosque y no había problemas pero era mejor asegurarse. Entramos por una ventana del primer piso y Edward encendió la luz dando a mostrar la casa tan abandonada que a tan solo semanas antes era un verdadero hogar.

-Vamos arriba. – dijo en tono serio y nostálgico.

-Claro.

Le ayude a empacar su ropa y algunos objetos personales, luego el decidió que fuéramos al estudio en la primera planta, allí encontramos la caja fuerte, en su interior estaba toda la herencia de Edward la casa, dinero y joyas después de todo no estaba tan desvalido, allí guardo también cosas de su padre, decidí salir para darle algo de privacidad, me fui a la cocina y luego Salí al jardín donde habíamos discutido hace ya tanto tiempo, después de pasado un tiempo entre de nuevo en su búsqueda ya que no era muy buena idea dejar a un neófito solo, no lo encontré en el estudio ni en la sala ya me estaba asustando cuando escuche un sonido arriba, subí rápidamente y lo encontré en su habitación, estaba sentado en un borde superior de la cama frente a la puerta, tenía unas pequeñas fotografías en las manos y su cabeza estaba gacha, con sumo cuidado me acerque a él, me puse de cuclillas en el suelo frente a él y le tome las manos en silencio, él al notar mi toque inmediatamente alzo un poco su mirada hasta encontrar la mía, le sonreí dulcemente y le pregunte.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-No tranquila. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla y yo no pide evitar recostar mi cara en ella. – Es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca más los veré. – y me mostro las fotografías que tenía en su mano eran de él y de sus padres.

-Eso es más de lo que yo tengo de los míos Edward, estas fotografías son un tesoro y ahí los podrás ver. – Le dije suavemente casi en un murmullo.

-Pero no es lo mismo Bella aquí están estáticos y ¡HA! Es frustrante ¡no puedo recordarlos!

-Y qué tal si los ves en mi mente ¿HA?

-Sabes que no puedo leerla Bella.

-Claro que puedes, solo si yo así lo deseo.

-¿ha?

-Si mira. – en ese momento quite mi escudo dejando mi mete desprotegida para él, inunde mi memoria de sus padres de sus fragancias, del sonido de sus voces, sus expresiones.

-Como…co…mo…..hiciste…..eso….Bella?

-Aprendí a manejar mi escudo Edward, puedo ponerlo sobre los demás o retraerlo de mi cabeza.

-Wau tienes un gran poder Bella.

-Gracias.

-No gracias a ti por dejarme verlos. – En ese momento se fue agachando y acercando su rostro al mío, cuando nuestros labios casi se rozan me levante abruptamente dándole la espalda, no podía permitirle el besarme, no sin antes ser total y completamente sincera con él.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿tú no me quieres verdad? Ni como humano ni ahora como vampiro. – su voz fue tintada por la más fuerte de las tristezas y esto hizo a mi corazón de piedra quebrarse.

-No es eso Edward ¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad?

-Entender ¿Qué? ¿HA? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda? si no me dices nada; habla Bella dime lo que sientes lo que piensas.

-Es complicado.

-POR UN DEMONIO ISABELLA, NO PUEDO LEERTE Y ESPERAS ¿QUE COMPRENDA? Dime algo por lo menos, si quieres que me vaya de tú familia lo hare solo dímelo, me marchare y empezare solo ¿es eso lo que quieres? - Su voz era fuerte, decidida y triste.

-NO Edward por favor no te vaya, es solo que no te digo nada aun porque quiero alargar el tiempo. – le dije desesperada.

-¿Alargar el tiempo? ¿de qué hablas Bella? – me pregunto confuso.

-De decirte la verdad. Apenas la escuches me vas a odiar y aún no estoy lista para manejarlo.

-¿Cómo que te voy a odiar? ¿de qué hablas Bella? yo jamás podría odiarte.

-Oh sí que lo harás Masen.

-Pues no lo creo Cullen.

-Mi apellido de nacimiento es Swan. – le dije con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Bien Swan empieza hablar. – me dijo ya más calmado pero serio aun.

Me recosté a la pared todavía de pie mirándolo fijamente, él estaba recostado en una cajonera diagonal a mí, y esperando en vano que no me odiara empecé a hablar.

-Nací en San Francisco California en 1867. – sus ojos se abrieron por un momento- ¿espero no aparentar mi edad?

-Para nada. - dijo en una media sonrisa.

-Como ya te conté éramos 5 hermanos. Mi padre era el gerente del banco de California y mi madre adoraba el dinero y la posición social, esa era toda su vida y su más grande valor.

-A mis hermanas y a mí nos hizo tomar clases de etiqueta durante toda nuestra vida…..bueno a mi hasta los 19 – dije esto en una media sonrisa nostálgica que Edward me devolvió – Esa fue toda mi vida…..En fin, a los 19 años ya debería de haber estado casada y a lo mejor con un hijo o esperando…pero esa no fue la situación. Mi madre nos obligaba a estas clases porque decía que con ellas íbamos air subiendo cada vez más nuestro rango en la sociedad, pero que lo más importante es que si éramos unas señoritas educadas y elegantes podríamos aspirar a los mejores partidos y no solo de California.

-Mi madre…se llamaba Renné – le dije sonriendo de lado y el devolvió mi sonrisa - ella siempre mostro preferencia hacia mi

-¿Eras la menor?

-No; era la mayor de las hermanas, el mayor era Paul mi hermano. – mientras dije esto acaricie mi lirio de plata que colgaba en mi cuello. – Luego seguía yo y después Roxanne pero le decíamos Roxi, Savannah y Genevive Renné también mostro un gusto por Genevive pero ella solo tenía 14 años así que se enfocó en mi.

-¿Porque mostraba más interés en ustedes dos?

-Porque según ella…..estas eran sus palabras "_Entre más hermosas y con figuras más tentadoras más ceros en las cuentas habrá" _Genevive y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua, y según todos éramos las más hermosas de California. – dije esto con una amarga sonrisa.

-Pues tenían razón Bella eres muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

-No solo éramos hermosas de rostro sino que teníamos por desgracia un cuerpo envidiable para las mujeres y más que deseable para los hombres.

-¿Por qué dices por desgracia?

-En primer lugar porque nuestra madre nos exigía más y segundo porque estábamos en la obligación con la familia de conseguir al mejor marido, y con esto me refiero al más rico en dinero

-Roxi y Savannah también eran muy hermosas y tenían buenos pretendientes pero Renné siempre decía que Genevive y yo lograríamos a los mejores, por eso el hecho de que a los 19 años aún estaba soltera, la verdad no sé cómo hicimos Genevive y yo para no dejar que esos comentarios de nuestra madre lograran separarnos de nuestras hermanas, tuvimos que trabajar el doble que ella para mantener nuestra hermandad intacta, aunque habían momentos en que era inevitable que los comentarios de Renné no afectaran a mis hermanas, y mi padre…bueno…Charlie era su nombre…..él nunca se metió en ese asunto, solo se limitaba a darnos a todas costosos regalos y hermosos vestidos, aunque los de Genevive y yo eran los más hermoso y los más provocativos con corsés que resaltaban nuestros atributos y colores que nos favorecían, esto era por influencia de nuestra madre.

-¿Y tú hermano? ¿él no hacía nada?

-¿Qué iba hacer Edward?, el solo era un títere más de nuestra madre al igual que todos.

-En fin…..En 1886 mi madre por fin encontró el adecuado para mí. Era el hijo del dueño de la mitad de New York, se llamaba o mejor se llama Oliver Queen era un joven apuesto de 22 años rubio y con unos deslumbrantes ojos azules era el soltero más cotizado del momento tanto por su físico como por su dinero, así que me di por bien servida agradeciendo que no me toco un viejo verde viudo gordo calvo y feo – hice una mueca y Edward rio divertido

-¿Lo amabas? ¿es por eso? ¿Por qué aun lo amas?

-No y déjame terminar ¿te parece? – dije sonriéndole.

-Bien lo prometo. – me devolvió sonriendo agradecido de que ese no fuera el motivo.

-Oliver era muy amable conmigo y cuando le comente lo mucho que me molestaba que los hombres me miraran lascivamente el dejo de hacerlo, no lo hacía tan vulgar pero no podía evitar mirarme de cierta manera, y apenas se enteró de que me molestaba dejo de hacerlo y eso me pareció tierno de su parte. De ninguna de las partes había amor pero nos dimos cuenta que podríamos llevarnos bien y que a lo menos los hijos traerían ese amor, eso era lo que se acostumbraba en la época y fuimos afortunados de que por lo menos había algo de cariño entre nosotros y así hicimos ese trato en una tarde en la que salimos con mi tía de escolta. – sonreí ampliamente al recordarlo y Edward imito mi sonrisa.

-¿y que paso?

-Lo que siempre nos pasa para esto. – señale nuestros cuerpos – morí.

-Lo siento. – dijo entre apenado y divertido, yo no pude contener una carcajada que el imito.

-En Noviembre de 1886 fue la fiesta de mi compromiso con Oliver, todo era perfecto fueron las personas más importantes, yo iba cautivadoramente bien vestida cortesía de mi madre, así que las miradas impropias eran en todo momento y ya me estaba cansando, Oliver lo noto y se quitó su saco para ponérmelo mi madre llego corriendo y se lo devolvió ¡JA! Oliver solo me dio una mirada de disculpa y una promesa en su mirada de que una vez su esposa no me podría vestidos que me hicieran sentir incomoda gesticule un gracias y el beso el dorso de mi mano para retirarse hablar con unos conocidos. Como a eso de las 10:00 pm ya no aguante más y decidí salir a caminar un poco y tomar aire, no le vi nada de malo pero en esa decisión mi vida cambio a una no vida.

A una cuadra salieron tres hombres con dagas en sus manos, quise volverme pero no pude ya que en ese momento me tomaron por detrás y taparon mi boca con sus manos, me llevaron a un pequeño bosque y empezaron a susurrarme ciertas cosas, metieron sus manos por mi vestido y fueron rompiéndolo a su paso, nunca quitaron su mano de mi boca y me tenían bien presionada contra un árbol – Edward dejo de respirar y me miraba fijamente, yo por el contrario mire a la nada junto a él - Empecé a forcejear y mordí la mano que presionaba mi boca ellos me golpearon fuertemente y siguieron haciéndolo, era como si les excitara eso, luego empezaron a desgarrar mi vestido y a tocarme por todas partes yo ya estaba cansada de los golpes como para defenderme o gritar, justo cuando estaban por abusar de mi llego Carlisle y uno de los hombres por el miedo clavo su daga en mi vientre, y ahí si sentí que me iba – hice una pausa y vi como Edward me miraba fijamente y lleno de rabia.

-Dime que Carlisle los mato.

-No, él no es un asesino ni hay lugar para venganzas en su corazón es un ser realmente admirable.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Déjalo ya van 30 años de eso.

-Lo hare. - dijo serio y tomando una profunda respiración.

-Carlisle me convirtió porque ya no había nada más que hacer

-Fue igual que conmigo. – sentencio Edward.

-En parte. – dije con culpa en todo mi ser.

-Si tienes razón me dijo lo que le hablo mi madre.

-Elizabeth también es solo una parte Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que lo que realmente lo decidió fui yo; él sabía perfectamente lo que yo sentía por ti y lo que tú sentías por mí, y también sabía que yo nunca te habría condenado a esta no vida.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí? – pregunto con curiosidad, miedo y esperanza.

-Jummm. – exhale debería ser totalmente sincera. – Yo te amo Edward Masen.

-Y yo ti Isabella Cullen Swan. – dijo con la más grande sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero.….

-¿pero qué? Bella ¿Cuál pero?

-Desde que desperté a esta nueva vida hace ya 30 años, yo…no me…..siento…bien conmigo misma Edward yo…siento que….he….perdido mi alma….que soy un monstruo sin alma y el hecho de que tú te hayas convertido en esto por mí me está matando Edward ME ESTA MATANDO.

-Bella yo no siento ningún reproche o rabia hacia ti….yo me siento más que FELIZ.

-¿FELIZ? ¿QUE ESTAS LOCO O QUE? ¿COMO PUEDES SER FELIZ CUANDO POR MI CAUSA TE CONVERTISTE EN ESO?

-ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE PODRE TENERTE POR SIEMPRE, ESTAREMOS JUNTOS NO UNOS AÑOS SINO UNA ETERNIDAD Y EL QUE ME CONVIRTIO FUE CARLISLE ¡NO TU! – sentencio duramente.

-SI PERO CARLISLE TOMO LA DECISION POR MI ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?

-TE AMO ¿Qué NO LO ENTIENDES? – nos gritamos el uno al otro y cuando termino de decirme que me amaba se acercó rápidamente a mí, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y estampo un beso en mis labios, ¡fue maravilloso!, ya había besado a dos hombres antes cuando era humana pero nunca fue así, lo que sentí fue indescriptible millones de descargas eléctricas inundaron mi cuerpo el beso fue desesperado al comienzo pero luego fue tornándose tierno, suave y delicado. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso el cual le concedí, en el momento en que nuestras lenguas se tocaron fue como un éxtasis en mi bajo vientre el cual nunca había sentido antes, mis manos empezaron a jugar con su cabello y las suyas empezaron a acariciar mi espalda pegándome mas a él como si eso fuera posible, el beso seguía suave y delicado lleno de completo a mor el cual hacia tanto tiempo sentíamos el uno por el otro y fue lento ya que queríamos sentir cada parte como hace tanto tiempo queríamos. Él termino el beso pero no me soltó, pego su frente a la mía y miro mis ojos directamente.

-Te amo, con el alma si es que tenemos una, con mi vida y con mi muerto corazón por favor no me apartes de ti que sin ti me muero y ahora literal –

No pude reprimir una risita por su ultimo comentario, tome con mis manos su rostro y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos le dije.

-Te amo Edward Masen Cullen y yo sin ti también me muero. – ambos nos sonreímos y continuamos con lo que íbamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE HISTORIA Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIQUIENTE CAP.**

**XOXO!**


	7. Disfrutando

**AQUÍ VIENE OTRO CAP. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS XOXO.**

**LENA NO PUDE CONTESTAR TU REVIEW, POR QUE EL SISTEMA NO ME DABA LA OPCION PERO AQUÍ TE CONTESTO:**

**SU EXPRECION "HACE COMO 50 AÑOS" LO QUE HACE ES UNA PEQUEÑA EXAGERACION, LA CASA NO LA VISITA HACE 42 AÑOS PORQUE NO OLVIDES CONTAR SUS AÑOS HUMANOS, EN ESA CASA HAY VARIAS HISTORIAS DE SU INFANCIA QUE BELLA NOS CONTARA LUEGO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, TAMBIEN A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA. EMPECE UNA HISTORIA NUEVA QUE ALGUNOS YA HAN VISTO SE LLAMA "VACACIONES FAMILIARES" Y VA HACER DIVERTIDA Y CORTA ASI QUE PASENSE POR ELLA Y DENME SU OPINION XOXO!**

_- Te amo Edward Masen Cullen y yo sin ti también me muero. – ambos nos sonreímos y continuamos con lo que íbamos._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**DISFRUTANDO **

Edward me tomo más fuerte por la cintura y me estampo contra la pared, no podía ni quería dejar de besarlo, mis manos tomaron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer su espalda y sin darme cuenta le había sacado la camisa de su pantalón, cuando me di cuenta de esto inmediatamente me detuve, el al igual que yo respiraba más agitadamente aunque ninguno necesitara del aire en ese momento lo buscábamos para no ahogarnos.

Puse mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas y enganche mi mirada con la suya, el me taladro con su mirada como si pudiera ver mi alma si es que tenía una, cosa que yo realmente no creía.

-Te amos Bella Swan Cullen…..Y….te…..deseo.

-Edward Masen Cullen yo también te amo y te deseo…pero…estas seguro de esto?

-Si tu ¿no?

-Si…..solo quiero que estés seguro.

-Me tratas como niño – se quejó sonriendo.

-Pues te llevo 34 años señor.

-Bien entendí el punto.

-Me alegro.

-Pero si estoy seguro, ahora solo quiero hacerte mía, y te juro que te hare mi esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Edward?

-Lo que oíste – y se fue arrodillando ante mí - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Isabella Cullen?, prometo amarte la eternidad y serte fiel y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. – mientras decía esto saco una cajita de terciopelo negro y cuando la abrió estaba el anillo de Elizabeth Masen en él.

-Ya me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo Edward, y SI claro que acepto ser tu esposa. – me puse a su altura y el tomo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y me puso el anillo de diamantes en mi dedo anular, donde permanecería para toda la eternidad.

Me tomo de la nuca y me atrajo delicadamente hacia él y me beso suave en una comienzo y luego fue aumentando hasta quedar en una beso apasionado y necesitado, nuestras lenguas se unieron en una danza tan antigua como el tiempo, yo tome el control del beso ya que tenía algo más de experiencia que él; nos fuimos levantando poco a poco del suelo y nos arrímanos a la cama, lo empuje suavemente en ella hasta que quedo sentado en la mitad de ella, yo me subí a horcadas de él y volví a besarlo apasionadamente, Edward se entregó al momento y a las sensaciones, aún era un neófito y su fuerza era considerable así que en medio segundo destruyo mi blusa favorita.

-¡EDWARD ERA MI FAVORITA! – él no me prestó atención ya que quedo como embobado con algo frente a él, y en ese momento me di cuenta que de la cintura para arriba estaba totalmente expuesta para él, me quede estática ya que yo era algo…GRANDE y no sabía el como iba a reaccionar, no sabía si eran los primeros pechos que veía pero si podría estar segura que era los primeros de esa talla ya que no es que sean muy comunes que digamos.

-Edward - lo llame suavemente y el solo subió su mirada hasta la mía aun sin mover un musculo.

-Edward ¿estás bien? Lo siento es que soy algo…grande...lo lamento – y con mis brazos me tape los pechos o lo que pude de ellos debí haberlo preparado antes, me iba a bajar del cuándo el tomos mis muñecas y las aparto de mis pechos dejándolos nuevamente expuestos.

-¿Porque te disculpas? Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba y si eres algo….grande – dijo esto entre orgulloso y avergonzado – pero a mí me encanta solo me quede fascinado contigo y con el hecho de que ahora son míos – dijo esto último pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre ellos y mandándome una ola de pasión por todo mi cuerpo.

-Ahora ven y no te avergüences por algo que adoro y adorare para la eternidad.

Me beso dulcemente infundiéndome la gallardía que había perdido, sus manos surcaban mi espalda y sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y clavícula para luego encontrar mi seno izquierdo el cual acariciaba suave y dulcemente, sus dedos fueron reemplazados por sus húmedos labios hasta que encontró mí ya erguido orgulloso pezón, el cual lamio y beso para después succionarlo como si quisiera extraer del algún elixir divino, luego paso al otro seno donde repitió el mismo procedimiento; sus labios descendieron por mi vientre y yo experimente nuevas olas de placer. Le quite su camisa y deje vagar mis labios por su torso el cual era bastante musculoso y suave como satén, desabroche sus pantalones y los baje lentamente mientras él me miro anonadado, quite sus zapatos a velocidad vampírica y termine de descender sus pantalones y ropa interior dejándolo totalmente desnudo sobre la cama, me tome un momento para apreciarlo totalmente y me robo el aliento, le di un suave beso en sus labios mientras le decía lo gloriosamente hermoso que era mientras el sonrió de lado y me decía que le alegraba que me gustara y que a él también le gustaba lo que veía, y eso que solo había visto la mitad. Baje hasta su predominante erección y la tome entre mis manos mientras el gemía quedito y mi orgullo subía dos rayas, luego lo tome con mi boca y ambos creímos morir ante tal sentimiento de éxtasis, empecé a subir la intensidad mientras con mis manos acariciaba todo lo que mi boca no lograba atender.

-Bella…uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

En ese momento pare y fui de nuevo a su boca donde deguste su lengua como nunca antes, su olor me trastornaba.

Me tendió sobre la cama quedando sobre mí, degusto mis pechos nuevamente un buen rato.

-No sabes lo que me excitan, mis consentidas – y me sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Consentidas? – pregunte confusa en medio de la pasión que me embargaba.

-Si ellas dos son mis consentidas – y las beso tiernamente.

-Bien como digas – y me reí bajo y ronco por la excitación en la que me encontraba.

Descendió por mi abdomen y con suma delicadeza retiro mi ancha falda esmeralda, luego como si fuera una muñequita de cristal retiro mis zapatos uno a uno con demasiado cuidado, acaricio mis piernas venerándolas y besándolas, retiro las bragas de la época las cuales anudaban en los lados y quede totalmente expuesta a él, introdujo su mano entre mis piernas y empezó titubeante a acariciarme sin saber exactamente que hacer o cómo hacerlo, puse mi mano derecha sobre la suya y empecé a movérsela como yo quería que lo hiciera, ambos empezamos a jadear fuertemente y empezó a besarme con un amor desbordante. Luego se posiciono sobre mí y yo abrí mis piernas para él, con su erección roso mi entrada y ambos dimos un gritito de júbilo lentamente empezó a entrar en mí hasta adentrarse por completo, sentí una ligera molestia pero nada más, nos besamos y después miramos nuestros ojos fervientemente.

-Te amo Bella, TE AMO

-Y yo a ti cielo te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Empezamos una danza de placer y entrega total, éramos uno y seriamos una para siempre.

El reloj marco las 4:00 am y ya era hora de irnos no quería que se encontrara con humanos o esto podría salir mal, nos vestimos lentamente y yo con lo único que tenía mi falda y zapatos, tome los restos de mi blusa favorita entre mis manos y un sollozo salió de mis labios.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? Edward, destruiste mi blusa favorita – y volví a sollozar.

-Amor lo lamento en serio, te conseguiré otra – me dio un casto beso en los labios y se arrodillo frente a mí y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y remordimiento.

-¿Y cómo vas hacer eso?, yo le pague a una costurera para que la hiciera.

-Cariño porque no la dibujas y buscamos otra costurera para que te haga otra yo la pagare, cielo perdóname – su cara reflejaba angustia y yo no pude soportar eso.

-Bien. Te amo – y deposite un beso en sus labios.

-Aunque no puedes negar que te ves mejor así – y se quedó con la mirada fija en mis pechos, sonrió torcidamente como me encantaba y con sus manos los tomo de la base y los acerco a sus labios para besarlos.

-En serio Edward ¿Qué me voy así a casa?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO

Me tendió una camisa suya y me la puse, salimos de allí con todo el equipaje que no era poco y tomamos rumbo a nuestra casa, entramos por la puerta principal y Carlisle salió de la cocina para recibirnos, cuando me vio utilizando una camisa de Edward y con los restos de mi blusa en las manos no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nos miró fijamente y levanto una ceja.

-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra – dije avergonzada un poco enojada y triste por mi blusa en verdad la amaba y me quedaba hermosa. Subí directo las escaleras y entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y preste atención a la conversación de abajo.

-Así que hablaron – preguntó sonando mas como afirmación mi padre.

-Si Carlisle hablamos – y se podía saber que lo decía con una gran sonrisa la cual me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Y….ha…..¿qué tal? – dijo mi padre tomando asiento.

-Excelente – Edward también tomo asiento.

-Bueno eso ya lo veo jajaja.

-Sí, me conto su historia y como se sentía respecto a su alma y su culpabilidad hacia mí.

-Y tú ¿qué piensas respecto a eso? – pregunto mi padre serio y yo también me puse seria esto era importante.

-Yo me siento feliz Carlisle, ya puedo estar con ella y para siempre. Y con respecto a mi alma yo si pienso que tenemos una y en especial ella.

-Lo mismo pienso yo hijo, ella es un ser muy especial como para no tener un alma – Que estupideces decían, pues claro tuve un alma pero ya la perdí y a igual que ellos que nunca lo van a aceptar.

-Y quiero que sepas Carlisle que yo solo siento agradecimiento por ti nunca rencor o rabia por convertirme – eso me dio un deje de tranquilidad.

-Me alegra y tranquiliza escuchar eso Edward. Y bueno en ¿qué quedaron? O no hablaron por estar haciendo otras cosas Jajajajajaja- Mi padre se pasaba que vergüenza, como va a decir eso.

-Pues nos vamos a casar Carlisle le di el anillo y ella aceptó – dijo Edward en medio de una gran sonrisa.

-Qué bien hijos los felicito – Ya que mi padre sabía que estaba escuchando me conocía bien.

Des pues de la conversación de bajo, empezaron hablar sobre el dinero que Edward había encontrado par él y yo decidí terminar de empacar todo, unos minutos después se abrió la puerta y entro Edward.

-Hola ¿cómo vas? – pregunto mientras me abrazaba la cintura por detrás.

-Bien terminando de empacar y ¿tu?

-Carlisle me dijo que tenías una maleta de sobra ¿me la prestarías cielo?

-Lo mío es tuyo amor – y voltee a besarlo dulcemente.

-Veamos que ropa me pongo YA QUE ALGUIEN ARRUINO MI BLUSA PREFERIDA.

-Amor en verdad lo siento – me miro con la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Te lo voy a recordar por siempre así que no me pongas cara de cachorrito. – dije dándole un beso, saque una maleta que puse sobre la cama y empecé a buscar que ponerme, Edward jalo un pedazo de tela azul eléctrico que se asomaba.

-Pontee esto – me dijo, lo que cogió fue un hermoso vestido azul que me regalo Irina hace unos meses, era de manga sisa y escote profundo en V con cremallera atrás y completamente pegado a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura de ahí bajaba suelto como una campana hasta debajo de mis rodillas era simple y hermoso pero a mí me quedaba algo llamativo, pero como él lo escogió decidí darle gusto y no solo en eso.

-Bien cariño si quieres – empecé dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, luego me puse de pie frente a él y me quite su camisa mirando fijo a los ojos, aunque sus ojos se quedaron poco tiempo en os míos por que empezaron a bajar, luego me quite la correa de la falda lentamente, después quite mi falda y saque los pies de ella y la empuje con los mismos así el, Edward no podía creer lo que veía jajaja, fue tan tierno, retire mi ropa interior y quede desnuda y en tacones frente a él, luego uno por uno retire mis zapatos y los lance junto él, Cogí el vestido y me lo puse por los pies, forcejee un poco con él en la cadera y lo seguí subiendo, metí mis brazos en él y lo subí por completo, antes de subir el cierre acode mis senos lentamente y eso desencajo la mandíbula del pobre de mí Edward, después que quedaron bien arriba subí el cierre lentamente, tome unos zapatos del mismo azul iguales a los que tenía puestos abiertos adelante y de tacón alto, me los puse suavemente sin apartar la vista de Edward, me cepille el cabello y con un peine de cabello de brillantes azules tome desde mi nunca del lado derecho lo lleve así en el centro de mi cabeza allí lo junte con el otro peine compañero y me lleve el resto de las ondas de mi cabello hacia el lado izquierdo de i cuerpo, el pobre Edward aun no reaccionaba así que decidí darle un casto beso en los labios y luego susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-S..s….s…i– tartamudeo mi pobre Edward

-Me alegra – y roce mis labios con los suyos, desprevenida reacciono de un momento a otro y me tomo fuerte y me beso con desesperada pasión.

-A ti también te va a gustar Bella – sentencio y me di cuenta que había jugado con fuego, me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en una cajonera junto a la pared, subió mi vestido hasta la cintura y recordó que no llevaba bragas.

-¿Porque no te pusiste bragas? – pregunto ahogándose con el aire y eso subió mi ego dos rayitas.

-Pensé que te gustaría más así – dije abriendo más mis piernas para él.

-Y acertaste cariño – me beso apasionadamente, abrí su pantalón y saque su muy prominente erección, el saco mis pechos sin quitar mi vestido, solo bajando un poco el cierre, los beso mordisqueo y succiono con devoción y mientras lo veía haciendo eso mi excitación llego a limites nuevos para mí solamente abrí su camisa mas no se la quite, aun me obnubilaba si belleza, devore su cuello mientras él me poseía fieramente, en verdad lo había estado torturado con mi pequeña demostración ya que estaba bastante necesitado de mí, cuando el clímax se acercaba empezamos a gritar como locos y se nos olvidó Carlisle por completo.

Terminamos jadeantes y sin poder separarnos del otro ya que necesitábamos de dónde agarrarnos, me beso dulcemente y dijo cuanto me amaba y deseaba. En ese momento Carlisle carraspeo y desde el salón dijo que ya pronto saldríamos y ahí nos acordamos de que no estábamos solos en casa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP. ASI COMO SE LLAMA DISFRUTANDO JAJAJAJAJA.**

**UN BESO Y ABRAZO MUY FUERTE A TODAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS:**

**Vanesscsb**

**Cintygise**

**Lena**

**blueorchid02**

**Y LAS QUE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO:**

**Mariees**

**karolay28**

**yuli09**

**katyms13**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**Marieisahale**

**Conejoazul**

**maleja twihard**

**isa-21**

**XOXO A TODAS Y PORFA SIGAN CONMIGO Y REGALENME UN REVIEW ME ALIENTA MUCHO A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.**

**¡XOXO!**


End file.
